


Significant Caps

by queenitsy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/pseuds/queenitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille's feeling down and finds a way to cheer herself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significant Caps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://poisonivory.livejournal.com/profile)[**poisonivory**](http://poisonivory.livejournal.com/).

Camille made her way to the elevator slowly. She was alone in the hall so she let herself slump, shoulders hunched and head down as she pushed the button for the elevator. It had been three days since the revelation about Logan. Or rather, as she thought of it, The Revelation About Logan. Camille knew drama, and capital letters were dramatic.

She knew it was stupid to feel this way. So Logan was gay. So what? It wasn't like he didn't care about her, didn't like her. He didn't like her Like That, but they were friends, and she knew he'd meant it when he said he cared about her. He'd told her _because_ he cared about her. So it wasn't like other times she'd been dumped. She had no reason to feel stupid, or bitter, or ugly...

But she did.

She wasn't going to let the world know that, though. She didn't want anyone's pity, and she didn't want to make Logan feel bad about something that wasn't his fault. So when the elevator chimed, she threw on a smile. The doors opened, she stepped in and pressed the button for the lobby.

It stopped on the second floor. She tried not to think of it as Logan's floor. Thankfully, he didn't get on. James did, though, with his usual happy-go-lucky smile, a towel over his shoulder, sunglasses hanging from the neckline of his undershirt, and a bottle of suntan lotion in his hand. He shook the hair out of his eyes and said, "Hey, Camille."

"Hey," she said, and was disappointed with herself. She'd meant to put a lot more cheer behind that. To cover, she added, "What's up?"

"Just heading out for some tanning."

Duh. She was not making herself look any better. "Well, have fun," she said, as the elevator doors slid open and revealed the lobby.

"Tanning isn't fun. It's serious business," he said. He said it in his Serious Voice, and because he was James, he actually, doubtlessly _meant_ it.

Camille couldn't help herself. Despite her million insecurities and the fact that she felt pretty horrible, she laughed.

And then something kind of weird happened. His eyes brightened, like they were in a movie and someone was playing manipulative tricks with the lighting, and he gave her a smile. Not one of his headshot smiles, and not even his good mood, laughing with the guys smile. A slightly smaller, kind of...private smile. And Camille abruptly remembered what was so easy to forget about James: that underneath the shallow exterior was a total goofball -- but that under the goofball was an actually sweet guy.

"Well, I'll let you get to it," she said, and gestured towards the courtyard exit.

He nodded, but didn't walk over. He grabbed the towel off his shoulder, then settled it over his _other_ shoulder. "Left or right?" he asked.

She cocked her head, considering. "Left, definitely."

"Thanks! See, I knew you'd get the question. The guys think it's..." He rolled his eyes.

Of course the guys razzed him about that stuff. None of them had ever gotten headshots done. They probably didn't even know what their good angles were, let alone how to work them. At Camille's last round of headshots, she'd spent a full hour trying to figure out if she wanted her hair falling in front of her shoulders, or tossed carelessly over one. She and James actually probably had a lot in common.

James started towards the pool, but she grabbed his arm. He froze, then turned to face her, but didn't pull out of her grip. "Um...?"

She cleared her throat. "Could you do me a favor? I want to see something."

"Is it the gun show?" He flexed his bicep under her hand.

"No, it's... just something I want to try."

"What?"

She stepped just a little bit closer, tilted her face up, pushed on to her tiptoes, and kissed him. It wasn't one of the crazy, passionate kisses she'd always thrown at Logan, just a slight, simple gesture. His eyes were brown, guileless, and fluttered shut after just a second. She let herself fall back onto her heels and smiled. She could smell James' lipgloss on her own lips.

"Camille?" he asked, but didn't pull away from her. "Don't you usually kiss Logan?"

"Yeah," she said. "But we're kind of past that now. You know why."

"Oh," he said. "Well. Okay, then."

"Okay?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he said, and with that he snaked his arms around her waist, tugging her even closer. His bottle of sunscreen dug a little bit into her hip, but at least this time she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes. James bent down, ducked his head, and kissed her. And wow, James was a really good kisser.

No. James was a Really Good Kisser.

He was warm and his lips were soft and his breath was even fine. True, he was tall enough that it was kind of awkward, but not so tall it made things difficult. And though James wasn't as aggressive a kisser as Camille would have expected, she liked the way it felt to have his arms around her. She liked that he _wanted_ to put his arms around her, that he'd kissed her, the he obviously _wanted_ to kiss her.

She didn't even realize how long they'd been standing there in front of the elevator until the bell on the front desk dinged -- and then dinged again and again. "There are people here, you know!" Bitters yelled over at the two of them.

James pulled away from her suddenly, his cheeks just a little flushed. "Um," he said. "Camille..."

"Thanks, James. I feel a _lot_ better now," she said. And it was true. Making out with a hot guy while half of the Palm Woods looked on, impressed? Yeah, maybe it was silly and shallow, but it felt good. And... well, James was _really_ a Really Good Kisser. Making out with him was fun.

"Great," James said. "Well, uh, I guess I'll go tan, then. See you later?"

"Sure, maybe," she agreed. "Bye!"

The spring in her step wasn't forced as she walked out the front door, on her way to meet with her agent and set up an audition that might be Very Important. It was a good thing James _had_ helped her out, even if he hadn't know that was what he was doing, because she hated meeting with industry people when she didn't feel good about herself. The insecurities just made her come across as crazy, when she wanted to be professional. But it wouldn't happen this time. She had a good feeling -- a Feeling, even.

She didn't look back as she headed out, though. So she didn't see James still standing in the lobby, watching her walk off, and she didn't see the way he ducked his head when he turned to go, hiding that same, quiet smile.


End file.
